A ridiculous destination
by shinalove
Summary: Un año después del enfrentamiento contra Barasuishou, todos viven sus vidas normalmente y en paz. Pero esa pacifica vida acabara cuando nuevas y extrañas muñecas comiencen a aparecer, declarandole la guerra a las Rozen maidens y creando un nuevo Alice Game.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno,este es mi primer fic así que tengan piedad! xD lo hice muy apurada y con cero motivación así que por eso esta medio aburrido... pero por favor léanlo y denme una critica constructiva para poder mejorar en el siguiente cap. si? muchas gracias de antemano.**

**Cap.1: **

Un año ha pasado desde que el último Alice Game termino. Las Rozen Maiden habían muerto en manos de Barasuishou, la muñeca creada por Enju, uno de los aprendices de Rozen. Pero incluso cuando parecía que todo había acabado, la copia que Enju creó se desmorono. Rozen apareció y trajo a la vida a todas las que habían sido derrotadas por Barasuishou...pero no a Souseiseki y Hinaichigo...

Pasaron por muchos problemas desde entonces pero luego de una leve pelea con Laplace, quien tenía las dos rosas mysticas faltantes, lograron quitárselas y devolverlas a sus respectivas dueñas. Las cuales fueron recibidas con gran alegría.

No mucho después de eso, Jun volvió al colegio y Nori podía irse a cualquier lado sin tener que preocuparse por su hermano menor. Eso dejaba a las Rozen Maiden completamente solas en la casa Sakurada, o al menos a una de ellas.

Ahora que Souseiseki había vuelto, Suiseiseki va constantemente a pasar el día en casa de los abuelos. A Kanaria aparecía de vez en cuando y eso era raro, Hinaichigo empezó a ir y venir de la casa de Tomoe así que tampoco se la encontraba muy seguido. Suigintou? a esa no se la ve desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo que nos deja a Shinku, quien ve tele o lee algún libro para no aburrirse mientras esta sola en casa. Ella ayudo en gran parte a recuperar las rosas mysticas de sus hermanas pero ahora que ese problema por fin se solucionó...estaba más solitario que antes.

Incluso en medio del dolor por haber perdido a dos hermanas queridas, todos estaban juntos en eso de tratar de traerlas de regreso. Jun, Kanaria, Suiseiseki...porque ahora cuando todo se supone que está bien, ella se siente tan mal?

Quizás solo sea un sentimiento temporal...si quizás lo sea...por lo tanto, solo tiene que ignorarlo y desaparecerá no? eso es todo.

–Que egoísta… –Dijo en voz baja.

Ahora que todos están felices y contentos con sus respectivas vidas, ella tenía que sentirse feliz por ellos y dejar de pensar, al menos una vez, en sí misma.

Con eso en mente, siguió con la lectura de su libro.

* * *

><p>Más tarde esa noche...<p>

–Vaya, Shinku-chan, parece que cenaremos solo tú y yo esta noche…– Nori estaba poniendo el mantel en la mesa, preparándose para servir la cena. Shinku estaba en el sofá haciendo zapping.

–Porque? – pregunto desinteresadamente.

–Bueno, veras...Jun acaba de llamarme y me dijo que se quedara a cenar en casa de Tomoe-chan así que no volverá hasta más tarde. – Contesto con una sonrisa.

Shinku apago la tele. – Ya veo.-

–Muy bien, ya está todo listo. A cenar! –

* * *

><p>En casa de Tomoe:<p>

–Yaaaaay! Jun! Jun cenara con nosotras nano!– Gritaba alegremente Hinaichigo mientras corría por los pasillos de la casa de Tomoe.

–Está bien que ella ande libremente por tu casa de esa manera? – Pregunto Jun con una gota en la cabeza.

Tomoe rio un poco. –No importa, mis padres no están en casa hoy... –

Jun estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Hina;

–Jun, jun! vas a quedarte a dormir nano?- Pregunto inocentemente mientras lo jalaba de su camisa.

–Claro que no! tengo casa sabes? –

–Buuu, pero Hina quiere que te quedes a dormir!-

–No lo hare! Ahora sueltame!-

Jun y Hinaichigo comenzaron a discutir, se veían tan tiernos. Tomoe no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse. Era raro verla sonreír (muy raro) así que Jun tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.

* * *

><p>Nori salió del baño, lista para irse a dormir. Sin embargo, noto que Shinku seguía viendo tele en la sala.<p>

–Shinku-chan...no iras a dormir todavía? – pregunto un poco preocupada, la quinta muñeca estaba quedándose hasta tarde últimamente y no se iba a dormir hasta que llegaba Jun.

–No...No tengo sueño. – dijo sin sacar la mirada del televisor.

–Está bien, por favor no te quedes hasta muy tarde si? yo ya me voy a dormir. –

–Buenas noches, descansa Nori. –

–Igualmente, Shinku-chan. – Con una sonrisa cerró la puerta y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

La rubia quedo sola en la sala, con el televisor como único acompañante. No quería admitir que tenía sueño pero no quería irse a dormir tampoco.

Saco su reloj de bolsillo y le echó un vistazo a la hora.

–11:45...Jun llegara tarde otra vez... – Apago la tele y empezó a subir las escaleras a paso lento, estaba cansada y quizás dormir sea la mejor solución aunque no quiera hacerlo.

Entro a la habitación, estaba todo oscuro y lo único que evitaba que Shinku se tropezara con algo era la brillante luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Ella paso directo a su maleta, la abrió y antes de entrar en ella dio un profundo suspiro, como si se estuviera preparando para enfrentar algo y de cierta forma lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando derroto a Suigintou, podía soñar con ella atormentándola todas las noches. Son sueños feos y desagradables que no quiere recordar, pero al menos en esos sueños la imagen moribunda de Suigintou no podía atacarla, solo se quedaba en su lugar, le decía unas cosas y no mucho después era consumido por las llamas. Eso era todo el sueño.

Pero ahora era peor. Estaba empezando a tener pesadillas de nuevo, pero no acerca de Suigintou o de alguna de sus otras hermanas. Si, era una muñeca la que aparecía en esos sueños, pero no la reconocía de ninguna manera. Una extraña muñeca que siempre la molestaba diciéndole cosas hirientes, distorsionaba su N-Field y en más de una ocasión la ataco causándole leves cortes con los que despertaba pero que después desaparecían gracias a Hollie.

Cerró la tapa de su maleta y se acomodó un poco dentro de la misma.

Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y luego cerró suavemente sus ojos, rezando por no tener que soñar nuevamente con eso.

* * *

><p><strong>fin del capitulo 1.<strong>

**el siguiente cap. se subirá apenas lo termine y tratare de hacerlo mucho mas largo e interesante que este, lo prometo! :) así que dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció este (aburrido) fic...**


	2. Chapter 2

CAP2: mörgen

Jun parpadeo un par de veces, una vez que se despertó completamente intento levantarse de la cama. Corrió un poco las sabanas y puso los pies en el suelo, agarro sus lentes poniéndoselos enseguida, acto seguido sintió un leve hundimiento a su lado lo cual indicaba que alguien se acababa de subir a la cama.

Cuando volteo la mirada se dio cuenta de que era Shinku, ella le tendía una taza vacía mientras lo miraba algo molesta como si le quisiera dar a entender algo.

No muy seguro se rasco un poco la cabeza y se dispuso a ver la hora.

Eran las diez de la mañana...el pego un salto y grito; –Mierda! me dormí! tenía que encontrarme con Tomoe a las 9:30 en la biblioteca! –

Se cambió a la velocidad de la luz y tomo su mochila antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de su habitación, ignorando completamente a Shinku...

El muchacho bajo olímpicamente las escaleras y se metió a la cocina para ver si podía coger algo para desayunar antes de correr hacia la biblioteca pero...no fue necesario. Nori y Tomoe lo estaban esperando en la sala, la última se rio un poco al verlo tan apurado.

–Sakurada-kun, te dormiste! –

–Lo lamento, es que no sé qué paso pero me dormí...la alarma no sonó. –Trato de excusarse de mil maneras.

–Jun-kun, tendrás que pagárselo de alguna manera no lo crees? – Aporto Nori a la conversación.

–Umm...si, lo lamento. Te hice perder tiempo al venir hasta aquí... –

–No te preocupes por eso, son vacaciones y no tengo mucho que hacer. – Dijo mientras se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. – Ahora vámonos antes de que sea más tarde. –

Jun asintió y salió con ella de la casa, vigilados desde una de las ventanas de la planta alta, siendo más exactos donde se encontraba la habitación de jun. Una muñeca carmesí se asomaba desde la misma mirándolos en silencio, ella se mordió el labio inferior y se dio la vuelta cerrando las cortinas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de almorzar, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki ayudaron a Nori con la preparación de la comida. Las gemelas habían llegado hace menos de una hora a la casa, los abuelos se sentían bien el día de hoy así que ambas jardineras decidieron darse un descanso y dar una vuelta por la residencia Sakurada.<p>

Mientras esperaban con ansias que la comida termine de cocinarse para finalmente ponerla sobre la mesa, Suiseiseki se sentó en el sofá para hacer tiempo, su gemela por otro lado se dispuso a ver el clima; estaba nublado, parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría la lluvia.

–Souseisekiiii~ no quieres ver tele conmigo desu? – Propuso la muñeca de verde.

La aludida negó con la cabeza. -pasó de eso, esperare aquí.-

–Ya casi estará listo todo, chicas! Souseiseki-chan, podrías llamar a Shinku?– Dijo Nori mientras ponía algunos platos en la mesa.

–Claro, donde esta? en la habitación de Jun-kun?-

–Si...tráela por favor, ok?-

La muñeca subió las escaleras en camino a dicha habitación, una vez que llego a la puerta y la abrió, pudo ver que todo era un completo desastre y lo que le llamo más la atención es que todo este desorden fue hecho por Shinku y no por el dueño de la habitación. Era inusual, por lo general la quinta muñeca era bastante estricta con respecto al orden pero ahora solo habían libros y hojas de los mismos tirados por todos lados. Su hermanita se encontraba sentada en la cama de jun, con otro libro grande apoyado en sus piernas, ella estaba con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

–Shinku, la comida esta lista, puedes bajar?-

La rubia siguió ahí sin darle la mas mínima atención a su hermana mayor, esto le pareció raro a Souseiseki así que volvió a llamarla para pedirle que baje a comer. El resultado fue el mismo.

La cuarta Maiden se preocupó y puso una mano sobre el libro que estaba encima de las piernas de su hermana, esto pareció hacerla reaccionar ya que dio un pequeño salto y la miro con sorpresa. La otra muñeca suspiro, que acabo de pasar? quizás se quedó dormida mientras leía el libro y por eso no respondió a sus llamados, era lo más probable.

–Souseiseki? cuando llegaste? – pregunto algo confundida.

–Eso no importa ahora, solo ven a comer de una vez...la comida está servida. – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

–No iré...no quiero comer. – Susurro, apenas audible para ella misma pero la jardinera logro oírla.

–Cómo?-

–No bajare, no tengo hambre... – Repitió, pero esta vez con un tono de voz más fuerte y serio.

–estas segura?...-

No recibió respuesta, en su lugar, solo obtuvo una mirada furiosa. No se hizo de rogar y salió de allí, por lo visto la rubia no había tenido un buen día.

Cuando bajo tuvo que explicarle a Nori y a Suiseiseki que comerían solo ellas tres, debido a que Shinku no se ''sentía muy bien'', la jardinera mayor insistió en ir a verla pero Souseiseki se lo impidió y casi la tuvo que arrastrar hasta la mesa para que no suba las escaleras corriendo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que comieron, Nori dijo que tenía que salir a buscar unas cosas en casa de una amiga y que volvería dentro de un rato, para entonces les pidió a las gemelas que se queden allí hasta que Jun regrese o al menos hasta que Shinku se digne a salir de su cueva.<p>

Empezó a llover al rato, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro ni parecía que era de día. La menor de las gemelas observaba la lluvia desde el sofá con aburrimiento, por lo general cuando se quedaban todas solas en la casa Sakurada, ella y Shinku tomaban té mientras Suiseiseki y Hina correteaban o veían Kun-Kun.

Pero la muñeca de rojo se rehusaba a salir del cuarto de Jun y eso preocupaba a la jardinera... que habrá sucedido durante todo este tiempo que estuvieron ausentes? sea lo que sea, iba a descubrirlo.

Bajó del sofá y empezó a ir en dirección a las escaleras...

–A dónde vas? – pregunto su gemela.

–A ver a Shinku...quiero hablar con ella.-

Suiseiseki no le dio mucha importancia y se dio la vuelta volviendo su atención a la tele.

* * *

><p>Ahora estaba parada frente a Shinku, algo decepcionada pues la rubia estaba profundamente dormida en la cama de su médium. La muñeca de azul le tomo del hombro y la sacudió suavemente tratando de despertarla pero resulto ser inútil, la otra ni se movió.<p>

De no ser porque estaba respirando, Souseiseki la daría por muerta.

Estaba por tratar de vuelta pero justo antes de que pudiera acercarse, una puerta se abrió.

–Ya estoy en casa! – Anuncio, claramente se trataba del muchacho humano.

La jardinera le dio una última mirada a Shinku y salió de allí, era hora de volver a casa. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se topó con jun, quien estaba medio mojado...

–Oh! Souseiseki, así que aquí estabas…– Dijo. –La muñeca loca de tu hermana ya te está esperando afuera...se van a ir tan temprano?-

–Eh? acaso ya termino de llover?- Pregunto algo sorprendida, en efecto, había dejado de llover hace nada más que unos minutos.

–Vámonos ya~ desu! – Grito su gemela desde afuera con un claro tono de impaciencia en su voz. Souseiseki rio y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta pero no sin antes tomar bruscamente la mano de Jun.

–E..eh? Que sucede?– Se asustó el joven, nunca antes la había visto actuar de esa forma.

Ella cambio su mirada tranquila a una bastante seria.

–Ve a ver a Shinku y habla con ella...– Le dijo antes de soltarlo. –...hasta mañana, jun-kun.-

Una vez que ambas gemelas se fueron, él se quedó parado un buen rato ahí afuera.

_-Porque Souseiseki hizo eso?...- _pensó antes de meterse de nuevo en la casa_._

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el intento de cap2 xD no pude hacerlo mejor...pero si lo hice mas largo! algo es algo :'D como sea, agradezco el apoyo en el cap. anterior y tratare de no defraudarlos con los siguientes caps. Gracias! <strong>

_*rozen maiden no me pertenece, todos los creditos a sus respectivas autoras... _


	3. Chapter 3

CAP3: ''Einsam''

Si bien Souseiseki le dijo que hable con ella...No sabe por qué razón se lo dijo pero sea cual sea, no era tan fácil como parecía. Cuando él fue a despertarla la rubia le aventó un libro a la cara! y apenas pudo esquivarlo, al final ella termino echándolo de su propia habitación.

–En serio...Shinku da miedo cuando quiere.– dijo Jun mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

–Qué sucedió?-

–La encontré durmiendo en mi habitación y ella...se despertó de muy mal humor.-

–Ya veo...-

–Ajá... – No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando. –EH!? KANARIAAA? Que haces aquí? como entraste? –

La peli-verde soltó una carcajada, no podía creer lo divertido que resultaban ser los humanos.

–Yo la más inteligente de las Rozen Maiden, no necesito una llave para entrar kashira! Ojojojo!-

–…..Entraste por la ventana no?-

–Si...– respondió vagamente. La había descubierto. –Pero yendo a lo importante, donde esta Hinaichigo?-

–Hoy tampoco vendrá, si quieres verla porque no simplemente vas a la casa de Tomoe?-

La muñequita hiso un puchero infantil y cruzo los brazos en señal de descontento, hacía tiempo que no veía a la pequeña fresa solo porque esta se la pasaba el día en la casa de su antigua medium...no era justo! todo es más aburrido de esa manera!

–Umm...como sea, estas solo ahora?-

–Shinku se encuentra arriba pero no parece estar muy contenta...Asi que respondiendo a tu pregunta, sip, estoy solo.-

Kanaria sonrió, siempre había ido a la casa Sakurada para jugar con Hina o pasar el tiempo con sus otras hermanas pero casi nunca había interactuado con el medium y esta era una gran oportunidad para hacerlo! si tan solo fuese tan fácil hacer nuevas amistades...

Quedaron en silencio un rato, jun prendió la tele y se quedaron ambos allí aburridos. A veces intercambiaban una o dos palabras pero eso no los llevaba a ningún tema de conversación, cosas como; ''Que tal tu día?, Todo bien por aquí? o Que me cuentas?'' solo aumentaban más la incomodidad.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Jun...<p>

La muñeca de rojo se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos, estaba bastante inquieta y no sabía porque. A medida que iba de un lugar a otro, recogía y trataba de arreglar el desorden que había hecho inconscientemente...

Últimamente estuvo perdiendo el apetito, se molestaba con cualquier cosa, en más de una ocasión quiso golpear a alguien sin razón alguna y dormir solo era una opción bastante mediocre. Se la pasaba todo el día, todos los días, encerrada en la habitación de Jun y si alguna de sus hermanas quería hablar con ella solo las evitaba o les levantaba la voz para que la dejen tranquila. Incluso reconocía que a veces llegaba a tener ataques de pánico en los que rompió varios libros, hasta hubo veces en las que se hiso daño a sí misma.

No sabía que le estaba pasando, una parte de ella pensaba que algo estaba mal pero la otra parte solo lo ignoraba y lo tomaba como algo irrelevante. Trataba de no dormir en las noches y si lo hacía entonces trataba de dormir el menor tiempo posible, eso no hacía más que empeorar su situación pero aun así ella estaba tratando desesperadamente de no ceder ante sus pesadillas.

Pero parecía imposible, a lo que se enfrentaba no era una simple ilusión y ella estaba consciente de ello, solo que no lo admitiría...No quiere admitirlo.

Era horrible, ella en serio se siente tan sola... y lo peor de todo es que a nadie parece importarle. Es algo solitario, triste y sofocante.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pedir ayuda…a quien sea! Pero…

_''No puedes.''_

Una voz femenina le susurró al oído, pronunciando las palabras de una manera tan suave que hiso que la muñeca de rojo sintiera escalofríos.

* * *

><p>–Oh! pediste pizza kashira~!–Gritaba alegremente kanaria mientras perseguía a Jun hacia la mesa.<p>

–No soy muy bueno cocinando sabes? Nori me llamo diciendo que hubo un inconveniente y que llegara tarde así que esto es lo mejor que pude hacer...-

La segunda maiden hizo caso omiso de los comentarios del joven y se empezó a engullir todas las porciones que caían en sus manos, hiso una pausa y lo miro algo dudosa...

–Jun, Shinku no vendrá a comer con nosotros?-

–Eh? ah, no...no tiene hambre por lo visto. – respondió distraídamente.

–...Ya veo, entonces solo seremos tu y yo esta noche kashira~! ahora come antes de que me lo termine todo yo sola.-

El chico se resignó a sentarse en la mesa y comer algunas porciones de pizza mientras escuchaba aburridas historias y comentarios infantiles por parte de la muñeca amarilla.

* * *

><p>Al rato...<p>

–Ah~ fue una buena cena, gracias por eso kashira!-

–Lo que sea, ahora vete que ya es tarde y quisiera irme a dormir...tengo cosas que hacer mañana. – dijo con desgano. Kanaria sonrió con picardía.

–Tienes que hacer cosas ''Importantes'' con la chica del lunar kashira?-

–Eh?- Jun se sonrojo. –De...de que estas hablando? yo no...-

–Si, si...es entendible, a tu edad pasa de tooodo~ jeje-

El intento darle un golpe pero fue rápidamente esquivado por la pequeña, quien se subió al techo de la casa vecina y le guiño un ojo en señal de burla. El joven solo se encerró en su casa bastante irritado, tratando de ignorarla, mientras cerraba bruscamente la puerta principal.

Por pasar tiempo de sobra junto a su mejor amiga, Tomoe, todo el mundo lo molestaba con ella. Hasta algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a esparcir el rumor de que ellos dos estaban saliendo, lo cual era mentira! Él no la veía de esa manera! solo la quiere como una amiga y a pesar de que lo dijo varias veces no puede convencer a los demás...era una situación molesta saben?

Por otro lado, Shinku era un verdadero problema. De un día para otro se puso así y ahora no había absolutamente nadie que pudiera acercarse a ella, con cada día que pasaba se ponía peor. Trataba mal a TODO el mundo y eso molestaba mucho al médium.

No podía creer lo malditamente egoísta y embustera que llegaba a ser la quinta rozen maiden…

* * *

><p><strong>CAP3! por finn! dios...fue el cap que mas me costo escribir! no sabia como terminarlo (y a pesar de que me tome mi tiempo de igual manera le di un final soso) :( como sea, yo deberia estar estudiando pero bue...las mejores ideas nacen cuando estoy en pleno estudio no tengo la culpa! :'D<strong>

**espero que el cap. les haya gustado y si no pues...hay tabla :( okno. gracias de todas formas xD**

**haré**** lo posible para que el cap4 tenga mas escenas emocionantes! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP.4: ''kränk''**

Ya había pasado una semana, los días pasaban tranquilos y en normalidad como siempre habían estado antes de que apareciera Barasuishou, aunque con una leve excepción;

La manera en la que actuaban Jun y Shinku…

Al principio todo parecía normal, después se fue haciendo más evidente a medida que pasaban los días… Jun pasaba ahora menos tiempo en casa y solo volvía para comer o dormir, el resto se lo pasaba afuera ya sea solo o con amigos. En más de una ocasión se quedó a dormir en el sofá, solo para no tener que verle la cara a Shinku, si alguien preguntaba por ella él solo cambiaba el tema de conversación o se levantaba y se iba a otro lado. Si se llegaban a cruzar por alguna casualidad de la vida, se intercambiaban miradas de odio puro y luego seguían con lo suyo, a veces ni siquiera eso. La creciente tensión preocupaba a todos los demás miembros de la casa, especialmente a Souseiseki quien había empezado a ir a la casa Sakurada con más frecuencia….y no solo para ver a Suiseiseki.

La quinta Maiden había empezado a salir de su cueva y a veces bajaba para pillar algo de comer o beber, también se ponía a ver tele cuando no había nada de su interés en la nevera. Aun así no dejaba que nadie se le acerque mucho y apenas soltaba unas cuantas palabras si alguien quería armar una conversación con ella, solamente hablaba bien con Hinaichigo o con Nori pero si se llegaba a topar con Jun enseguida se levantaba y se iba.

Claramente había ocurrido algo entre esos dos…

Ese día Nori, las gemelas y Hinaichigo se encontraban bastante ocupadas haciendo postres, había sido una tarde divertida ya que Suiseiseki y Hina trabajaron juntas y no compitieron como siempre solían hacerlo. Nori las felicito por su gran trabajo en equipo y les dijo que, como recompensa, les haría su cena favorita. Sip, hablamos de las hamburguesas florales que tanto aman nuestras doncellas.

–YAAAAY! – gritaron al unísono, muy emocionadas.

–Hacía tiempo que no comía una de esas desu! – dijo la castaña.

–Bieen! Quizás de esa manera podremos hacer que Shinku venga y coma con todas de nuevo! – festejo la pequeña rubia.

Eso dejo calladas a las otras tres, no porque la idea de Hina allá sido extraña sino porque era bastante buena. Sin más tardanza la humana partió hacia el supermercado para comprar los ingredientes.

En eso, las muñecas se quedaron solas en la casa. Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo partieron hacia el sofá en una carrera para ver quien llegaba más rápido a encender la tele. Souseiseki se les quedo mirando con una gota en la cabeza mientras ellas peleaban evitando que alguna llegara a tomar el control remoto.

Al final se retiró del lugar yendo escaleras arriba.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jun y la abrió suavemente, tratando de no hacer ruido ya que nunca se sabía que podía estar ocurriendo detrás de esa puerta. Además también corría el riesgo de que Shinku la reciba lanzándole una enciclopedia a la cara.

Pero nada de eso paso, cuando entro pudo ver a la rubia sentada en la cama de su médium leyendo un libro que estaba posicionado encima de sus piernas. Cuando la vio abrir la puerta levanto la vista y la saludo de buena manera…

Souseiseki se sorprendió al principio, parecía ser la vieja Shinku que todos conocían…eso la alivio y mucho. Ahora parecía que estaba mejor.

–Como estas Shinku? Te sientes mejor hoy?-

Ella asintió. –Si…no hay nada de qué preocuparse en primer lugar, no soy tan débil.-

–Bueno, me alegra ver que estas de mejor humor…- Sonrió y le tendió una mano. –Vamos, Nori está por hacer hamburguesas florales.

Le tomo la mano aceptando la invitación al tiempo que se bajaba de la cama, estaban por irse las dos de la habitación pero entonces la jardinera se detuvo bruscamente, volviendo a mirar algo incrédula a la rubia.

–Sou….Souseiseki? pasa algo malo? –

–Shinku, tu….-

–Que sucede?-

La muñeca de azul se acercó más a ella pero con la mirada fija en otro punto que no era la cara de Shinku, esta se alertó por un momento. Souseiseki tomo su lazo y se dispuso a observar la joya que estaba en su centro, donde anteriormente había una pequeña rosa.

–Un broche…? Pensé que nunca volverías a usar uno de estos…- Dijo seriamente.

La muñeca de rojo estaba usando un broche con forma ovalada de color rojo muy oscuro y finamente decorado con lo que parecía ser oro y plata, de donde lo había sacado?

–…Bueno, sobre eso…yo solo…– Estaba dudando bastante, hasta casi empezaba a temblar.

–Porque lo estas usando?-

–….Era bastante lindo, por eso no pude negarme a aceptarlo. – Respondió al cabo de unos minutos.

La jardinera no dijo nada más, soltó a la quinta y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa. Cosa que tranquilizo un poco a Shinku, sin más nada que decir continuaron con su camino hacia la cocina.

Una vez allí, las otras dos muñecas detuvieron su discusión.

–Ehhh…pero miren quien está aquí! Por fin saliste de tu escondite, vaya…parece que lloverá el día de hoy desu!- Comento sarcásticamente la jardinera mayor.

En cambio la pequeña fresa se puso contentísima y se le tiro encima a la otra rubia dándole un abrazo.

–Shiiinkuu! Hacia tanto que no te veiaaa, porque evitaste todo este tiempo a Hina?-

–Perdón…bueno es que yo…– No pudo terminar la oración, pues Hina la abrazo con más fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin pudo librarse del agarre de la sexta muñeca pero no de las miradas de asombro que estas le dieron al ver el accesorio que esta llevaba en su lazo.

–Unyuu? Un broche?...-

–De donde lo sacaste? No era que odiabas los broches?-

Shinku se llevó una mano al mismo tratando de taparlo. –Bueno…es que…fue…un regalo.-

Esa respuesta solo hizo que las preguntas aumentaran.

–Quien te lo regalo? Fue Jun?- pregunto inocentemente la muñeca de rosa.

La rubia bufo molesta. –No les interesa eso y no, NO fue Jun…-

Antes de que siguieran preguntando la puerta se abrió y entro Nori con unas bolsas.

–Ya llegue! Quien quiere ayudarme con los preparativos?-

–YOOOOO!- gritaron Hina y Suiseiseki mientras corrían hasta donde estaba Nori.

–No tienen remedio…- Souseiseki y Shinku dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba todo listo, la mesa estaba perfectamente ordenada y la comida servida. Las muñecas comenzaron a comer mientras que la única humana presente en ese momento las observaba felizmente, todas charlaban y reían al momento que también disfrutaban de la comida.<p>

Incluso Shinku estaba disfrutando de la cena allí con ellas, hace unos días de seguro se hubiera negado firmemente a bajar de la habitación de Jun y hasta quizás alguien habría salido herido por el simple hecho de preguntarle, pero gracias al cielo ahora ella estaba sonriendo y junto con las demás o al menos hasta que….

–Estoy en casa…– Anuncio un chico, obviamente Jun.

–Con permiso. – Dijo una chica, en ese momento todas dejaron de comer para ver de quien se trataba. Para sorpresa de todas, era Tomoe.

–Oh! Tomoe-chan! Que te trae por aquí? – Pregunto Nori mientras se ponía de pie.

–Tomoe, Jun! Bienvenidos! – Saludo Hinaichigo, las gemelas también los saludaron.

Y entonces, un fuerte golpe dado a la mesa hiso saltar a todos.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver asustados que había sucedido, Shinku los miro despectivamente.

–Gracias por la comida. – Dijo rápidamente y se retiró del lugar yendo para la habitación del espejo.

Jun se molestó tanto, casi corrió detrás de ella. Esa maldita muñeca…

Pero entonces Souseiseki se metió en su camino. –Iré a buscarla así que tranquilízate por favor…– Pidió antes de darse la vuelta.

* * *

><p>Ahora estaba parada en la puerta de la sala de almacenamiento, frente a ella estaba Shinku sollozando.<p>

–Shinku… –Dijo con lastima.

–Porque….? Porque yo? – Balbuceo sin sacar sus manos de su cara. –Lo lamento…lo lamento! Yo no quería pero es que ELLA…!–

''Ella''? a quien se refería?

La jardinera se acercó y la tomo por los hombros. –Dime que es lo que te pasa…Te ayudare, prometo que voy a hacerlo así que por favor….dime, que te pasa? –

Ayuda…eso era todo lo que quería, que alguien la ayudara! Pero…si le contaba a alguien lo que estaba pasando lo más probable es que todos…

_''No puedes…''_ Escucho esa terrible voz otra vez en su cabeza.

–Maldición…– Susurro, si no hacía algo por su propia cuenta y rápido pondría en peligro a todo el mundo.

Alejo lentamente las manos de Souseiseki y le dedicó una triste sonrisa…

–Puedes…dejarme sola un rato? –

* * *

><p><strong>Sinceramente no era lo que esperaba escribir...pero bueno fue inspiracion instantanea(?<strong>

**MAAs drama por parte de shinku! (Ya se deben estar cansando no? Dx) Como sea, tengo que estudiar asi que no estare activa hasta finales de febrero :( pero cuando vuelva prometo subir mas caps como loca y hasta incluso publicar mas fanfics! xD tengo como tres bien raros y comicos (a mi parecer) para subir.**

**Hasta entonces agradezco el apoyo que me dieron con los caps anteriores. Saludos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP.5: ''je zur Hälfte ''**

Toda la tensión permaneció entre los miembros de la casa después de la escena por parte de Shinku en la hora de la cena, después de eso la rubia se fue a dormir y no salió de su maleta en todo el día. A pesar de la constante insistencia de Souseiseki para que salga y hable con ella, se negó una y otra vez. Hina y Sui se quedaron fuera de esto, los bruscos y rarísimos cambios en el humor de la quinta Maiden eran preocupantes pero ambas sabían que si Souseiseki no la hacía hablar entonces ellas mucho menos.

La menor de las gemelas dejo de intentar convencer a la rubia de hablar acerca de sus problemas o lo que sea que la esté poniendo así, no tenía una idea clara…mejor dicho no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana menor pero si de algo estaba segura es que no es nada bueno. Shinku no es de exagerar mucho, de hecho, ella siempre trata de tomarlo todo con calma pero ahora parecía estar realmente perturbada como si algo o alguien la estuviera amenazando.

Si ese era el caso, trataría de averiguar quien fue.

* * *

><p>Souseiseki llevo a Jun a la sala de almacenamiento.<p>

La jardinera se paró frente al espejo, se quedó quieta mirando su propio reflejo con una expresión indiferente.

–Entonces…..para que me trajiste aquí?- Hablo con cierta incomodidad el chico de lentes.

Ella se dio la vuelta para así estar frente a frente con el muchacho. –Que paso con Shinku? –. Fue lo único que dijo y a juzgar por la manera poco amistosa con la que lo miraba él supo que iba enserio y que no toleraría ningún tipo de mentira.

–Aishh, porque justamente tenemos que hablar de ella? Si lo que quieres es preguntarme que le pasa pues no lo sé! Ella se volvió así de un día para el otro!-

Souseiseki levanto una ceja. –No necesariamente Jun-kun…. Solo tengo curiosidad de saber por qué están evitándose el uno al otro. –

Jun se vio claramente molestado por esa pregunta, él se cruzó de brazos y miro a la muñeca frente a él con angustia.

–Es demasiado para explicar…-

–Bueno….– Dijo y se sentó encima de una de las miles de cajas que habían en esa habitación. –Tengo mucho tiempo libre sabes?-

El joven dio un suspiro y procedió a contarle a la muñeca lo que había pasado hace unos días;

***Flashback***

Jun llegaba exhausto del colegio ese día, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación como normalmente lo hacia todos los días. Al entrar se encontró con Shinku…

Ella estaba sentada en su cama como siempre pero esta vez se veía un poco rara; ella estaba con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo y parecía estar bastante alterada ya que estaba destrozando un libro con sus propias manos. Habían restos de hojas hechas pedazos alrededor de ella, Jun se asustó por un momento…no era normal que Shinku hiciera eso con sus queridísimos libros!

Él se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomo de la mano, deteniéndola.

Ella dio un pequeño salto y pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, miro con sorpresa el actual estado del libro que estaba siendo destrozado y luego se voltio a mirar a Jun, quien a su vez le dedico una mirada preocupada.

–Ju…Jun? Que…?-

–Shinku? Que sucede? Porque estabas…– alcanzo a preguntar, la muñeca solo lo miraba como si no lograra entender lo que estaba pasando.

–….ah, lo lamento…hice un desastre. –

Él negó con la cabeza. –No, está bien…ya lo limpiare yo pero…por qué lo hiciste?-

–No…no estoy muy segura….– Dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama. –Lo lamento, creo que me iré a dormir por ahora….-

Él no la dejo ir tan fácilmente, maldita sea porque tuvo que insistir!? Eso es algo que después ni el mismo entendió porque.

–No, espera. Que fue lo que paso? –

La carita asustada de Shinku enseguida se cambió por una de enfado absoluto. Ella golpeo la mano de Jun;

–NO ES NADA QUE TE TENGA QUE IMPORTAR! – Grito con una ferocidad que sorprendió no solo a Jun sino también a ella misma.

La paciencia del chico voló por los aires en ese mismo instante. –Qué demonios te pasa!? – él también le levanto la voz.

–Acabo de decirlo no?... no tiene porque importarte. – Le dijo de manera cortante mientras lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de bronca.

Por supuesto que él no se dejaría intimidar por una muñeca así como así.

–Soy tu médium, tiene que importarme.- le dijo con seriedad.

La rubia soltó un suspiro. –Créeme que en serio no te importara en absoluto… aunque te lo cuente lo más probable es que te olvides al día siguiente, yo…– Ella bajo la mirada.

–Shinku…porque dices eso? –

No recibió respuesta, la muñeca solo le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta. Aunque se quedó un rato ahí, cabizbaja.

–Jun, deja de meterte en mis asuntos.– Y una vez que dijo eso con seriedad absoluta (aunque en realidad no era más que pura hipocresía) se fue de la habitación, dejando a un molesto chico allí.

***Fin del flashback***

–….Sigo sin entender porque estas tan enojado con ella. – Dijo Souseiseki después de un tiempo.

–Pero eso no fue todo! Se mostró muy hostil conmigo después de ese día! –

–Jun-kun, por favor entiende que quizás hay algo que la está molestando y tenemos que averiguarlo a cualquier costo, incluso aunque ella no quiera.-

–Ya lo sé pero…– El médium se acomodó un poco los lentes, tratando de evitar el tema.

–Estas seguro de que me dijiste toda la verdad? – Insistió la jardinera. –Lo que me contaste no explica el porqué la estas evitando o porque se miran feo cada vez que se encuentran. –

–Ella es la que me mira así! Y no quiero tener que acercarme a ella si esta en ese estado, tienes idea de cuantos libros me vino lanzando a la cara? Para colmo esos libros no vienen con pocas páginas…– dijo un poco perturbado por recordar todas las desgraciadas veces en las que tuvo que dormir en el sofá solo para no molestar a Shinku.

La muñeca de azul sonrió un poco, sabía que Jun no mentía, ahora si estaba 100% segura.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

Shinku se había quedado dormida en su maleta así que ahora se encontraba en su N-field, lamentablemente no estaba sola.

Ella estaba sentada tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba de su té, había una gran ventana abierta que permitía que el lugar este totalmente iluminado gracias al hermoso cielo de ahí afuera, por dicha ventana también entraban algunos pétalos de las rosas que estaban en el jardín.

Todo parecía estar bien, hasta tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que quizás _ella_ no este…

Pero todas sus pequeñas esperanzas se destrozaron al ver como el cielo se comenzaba a nublar lentamente y los pétalos que entraban por la ventana se ponían cada vez más y más podridos.

Shinku dejo de beber su delicioso té y se levantó para hacerle frente a la muñeca que surgía de un agujero de conejo en el suelo.

–Hola, hola, hola! A pasado un tiempo! Como te trata la vida? – Anuncio alegremente la extraña muñeca.

–Tú de nuevo…..– dijo con cansancio. –Basta, porque no dejas de venir? –

La otra la miro con decepción. –Vamos! Solo busco divertirme! Y tu mi querida Shinku pareces una fuente inacabable de diversión! –

–…..–

–Además…. Ya sabes lo que en realidad quiero de ti. –

Shinku bajo la mirada. –No tengo idea de que es lo que estás buscando pero sea lo que sea… no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con alguna de mis hermanas. –

–Claro que si! Eres una de las más hermosas creaciones de Rozen! Ehh…también esta otra opción pero estoy segura de que si me acerco a esa tipa terminare con más agujeros que un queso…– Dijo sarcásticamente. –Como era su nombre?...sui-gin-tou? Lo que sea, esa me da miedo. –

–….Pero porque yo? – Se cuestionó la rubia, de todas las Rozen Maiden existentes porque solo la persigue a ella? Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando la otra muñeca se desvaneció en el aire solo para volver a aparecer MUY cerca de ella.

La tomo del cuello y la levanto, Shinku entro en pánico y trato desesperadamente de liberarse pero la fuerza de su adversaria era demasiada.

–Basta de juegos tontos. – Dijo con una expresión terrorífica y luego la soltó.

Entonces Shinku pego un salto y se golpeó la cabeza con la tapa de su maleta. Cuando se dio cuenta solo pudo sentirse aliviada de haberse despertado… _Keiko_ se la hizo fácil esta vez.

**fin del cap.5**

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! he vuelto!...aunque deberia estudiar TwT <strong>

**al demonio! por fin termine este cap. me tomo varios dias saber que final le pondria xD pero bueno, ahora aparecio la primera OC!**

**Confesion (no me peguen D: ) ; los supuestos"Oc" de este fic no estan 100% inventados por mi, yo solo les di personalidades a cada una de las muñecas que veran en los proximos caps. Yo solo queria hacerlas populares!**

_**¿Alguna vez oyeron hablar acerca de las "enju maidens"?**_

**como sea, muchas gracias por el apoyo con todos los caps. anteriores! me hacen feliz saben? xD**

**saludos! y hasta la proxima!...creo D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP.6:''abgetrieben ''**

Shinku acababa de despertar de otra pesadilla, se había golpeado la cabeza con la tapa de su propia maleta al hacerlo. Soltó un pequeño chillido pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca, no quería hacer ruido.

Le dio un vistazo a la habitación para ver si había alguien allí, lo que encontró fue la misma escena de siempre; la computadora encendida sin nadie que la estuviera utilizando, la cama hecha un desastre y una de las ventanas estaba rota desde que Suiseiseki entro por allí en la mañana. Nada de qué preocuparse, no había monos en la costa.

Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y se sacudió un poco el vestido. Saco el reloj de bolsillo el cual indicaba que eran las 8:45, estaba bastante oscuro y la luna era lo único que iluminaba el cuarto en ese momento. Ella se sorprendió…había dormido un montón!

Se subió a la cama de su médium, se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando el cielo estrellado. Apoyo su rostro en sus manos y se dispuso a pensar en cómo las cosas se habían vuelto de esa manera.

No lograba recordar con exactitud en que momento paso, ella solo supo que de un momento a otro su pacifica vida termino. A pesar de que ya pasaron varios días, meses incluso, ella solo trato de mantenerlo oculto a los ojos de sus seres queridos….pero de mucho no le sirve eso ya.

De vez en cuando pierde la conciencia y cuando eso pasa tiende a hacer cosas extrañas, en más de una ocasión se encontró destrozando un libro o haciéndose daño a ella misma. No estaba segura de porque hacia todas esas cosas pero si sabía que todo eso tenía que ver con una sola culpable.

Cierta muñeca extraña de procedencia dudosa estaba realmente muy obsesionada con ella, tanto así que hasta comenzó a seguirla en sus sueños. Siempre hablaba de "algo" que quería pero nunca especificaba de qué se trataba.

Shinku estaba aterrada, sabía que Keiko no la dejaría en paz. Pero no había que dramatizar, si llegara a romperse o a contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando... de ninguna manera, prefiere hacerse cargo ella misma de sus propios problemas sin tener que meter a alguien. Por eso va a derrotar a esa muñeca y hasta entonces solo deberá actuar fríamente como siempre lo hace. No le va a contar a nadie, por el bien de todos…

* * *

><p><strong>En la sala…<strong>

Ambas gemelas, la pequeña fresa y el joven humano se encontraban allí, no tenían mucho que hacer debido a que Nori fue a comprar los ingredientes para la cena hace bastante tiempo y hasta ahora seguía sin volver.

–AHHH! Esa humana se tarda mucho! Qué demonios hace? – expreso su inquietud y desesperación la muñeca de verde.

–Nori es una persona muy sociable, no es raro que se quede charlando con la gente que se encuentra en la calle… solo esperemos un poco más, a lo mejor ya está en camino. – Intento calmar las cosas la gemela de azul.

Jun y Hinaichigo estaban callados desde hace rato y la razón era porque los dos estaban inertes (xD). ninguno tenía siquiera fuerza para levantarse del sofá o hacer algo productivo, incluso Suiseiseki había estado haciendo de las suyas en el cabello de la pobre muñequita rosa pues este estaba todo desarreglado y llenos de accesorios raros o una que otra cosa enredada entre sus mechones de pelo rubio. Aun así no había reacción alguna de esos dos.

Por lo visto el hambre los afecta mucho.

–Buuu… ni siquiera esta Shinku como para divertirme un rato molestándola a ella ~desu.-

Souseiseki volteo a mirarla. –No creo que esa sea una buena idea Suiseiseki…- dijo con un tono preocupado.

La jardinera mayor parpadeo un par de veces, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería. –Porque desu?-

–Ya sabes… ella no está pasando un buen momento, actuando de esa manera…..–

_"Que es lo que realmente le pasa?"_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su hermana dejo de hacer comentarios, por una parte tenía razón... la actitud bipolar y rara por parte de la quinta muñeca últimamente estaba preocupando a todo el mundo incluso a ella, pero de cierta forma le molestaba al mismo tiempo, Shinku siempre recibía la atención de todo el mundo.

_"Lo que faltaba…ahora hasta Souseiseki va a prestarle más atención a Shinku que a mi…"_

Trato de hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada y se retiró del lugar, no le parecía tener ganas de escuchar algo que tenga que ver con la quinta Maiden y la verdad no sabía porque…

Camino hacia el pasillo principal. Le dio un vistazo a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, se quedó deliberando si subiría o no… al final opto por rendirse y volver a la sala, donde estaban todos los otros, pero freno en seco cuando algo filoso y pequeño le rozo la mejilla ocasionándole un corte poco profundo.

Al caer al suelo pudo ver con claridad de que se trataba. Era una pluma negra…

Y detrás de ella se pudo escuchar una risita bastante conocida.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en un N-field desconocido…<strong>

El conejo antropomorfo que todos conocemos como "Laplace" apareció desde la divina nada en medio de un campo lleno de flores rojas y blancas, el cielo de ese lugar estaba completamente oscuro y tormentoso. Los alrededores estaban llenos de gigantescos y horribles árboles que parecían sacados de algún tipo de película de terror.

Una mansión estaba en el centro de ese lugar. Grande, elegante pero también bastante tétrica. Tanto, que ninguna persona normal se atrevería a entrar.

Laplace abrió una madriguera de conejo y se tele transportó inmediatamente al interior de dicho lugar, una vez dentro empezó a caminar directamente hacia unas escaleras que conducían a una especie de sillón. Donde yacía dormida, de manera muy poco femenina, una muñeca de cortos cabellos rubios vestida de negro.

Parecía estar profundamente dormida, pero antes de que el pobre conejo haya podido siquiera dar un respiro ya se encontró con una brillante espada apuntándole al cuello.

Pero sin siquiera inmutarse por eso, le hablo con voz normal y tranquila. –Veo que se levantó de buen humor, señorita…–

Ella guardo la espada. –Oh, pero si solo es el conejo tonto….que es lo que quieres? – Dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

–Nada en especial…solo quería ver cómo le iba con los preparativos para su _juego_.–

Sonriendo con picardía, ella se alejó de él, claramente feliz.

–Me alegra que preguntes por eso! – junto ambas manos y amplio su sonrisa. –Porque después de todo no estas invitadooo~.-

A Laplace le salió una gota en la cabeza.

–Es una lástima que sea de esa manera, señorita. Por actitudes como esa su padre prefirió a Barasuishou antes que a usted.–

La sonrisa inocente cambio a ser una sonrisa bastante diabólica. –Que te den, maldito conejo. –

–Con gusto me dedicaría a contarle durante horas todas las quejas que tenía sobre usted y todas sus hermanas… quiere que le especifique como s-…? –

No pudo terminar la oración, con un rápido movimiento de espada por parte de la muñeca el sombrero de Laplace se hizo añicos.

–Algo más y esa podría ser tu cabeza…– Dijo severamente y le dio la espalda. Dejando al conejo completamente paralizado.

Se quedó mirando hacia el exterior a través de una ventana que estaba cerca. –Ya casi….cada vez falta menos.– Murmuro y sonrió para ella misma.

_ "Sera mejor que estés preparada...Shinku."_

* * *

><p><strong>Y Aqui lo tienen! recien salido del horno! :D (por eso esta mal hecho) <strong>

**Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi...o perdido el interes en este fic :( como sea, agradezco de todas maneras el apoyo en los caps anteriores y todo review sera bienvenido! **

**No se porque, pero me gusta la idea de hacer que la primera creación de Enju (_Keikoutou_) tenga algún tipo de ''rivalidad'' con Laplace xD**

***(supongo que tendre que empezar a escribir capitulos mas largos a partir de ahora no creen?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP.7:''Umarmung ''**

Una ráfaga de plumas negras le ataco. La jardinera apenas pudo reaccionar y pego un salto antes de que todas se le clavaran en el cuerpo, levantándose inmediatamente para hacerle frente a la muñeca que estaba frente a ella cruzada de brazos riéndose.

–Es una verdadera lástima que no te hayan hecho daño, pensé que no te moverías…– dijo fingiendo lastima.

–Suigintou! Que haces aquí!? – Grito con sorpresa. Haciendo que la otra gemela, que estaba en la sala, saltara del sofá.

La aludida solo rio nuevamente. –Obviamente no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo con alguien tan débil como tú…–

Suiseiseki frunció el ceño ante esa declaración, "débil"? a que se refiere con eso?

Estaba a punto de invocar su regadera para devolverle el ataque a la muñeca alada pero Souseiseki interrumpió en el momento justo.

–Suiseiseki! – Dijo y se puso delante de su gemela, como intentando protegerla. Suigintou la miro con disgusto pero no la ataco.

–Donde esta Shinku? – pregunto secamente. Souseiseki se puso seria.

–Que es lo que quieres, Suigintou? –

Ignorando la pregunta, la muñeca albina solo paso directamente a la sala con ambas gemelas por detrás de ella intentando inútilmente detenerla.

Jun y Hinaichigo quedaron completamente tiesos cuando la vieron allí. Ella simplemente paseo la mirada por el lugar, al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando se dirigió al médium.

–Hey. Donde esta Shinku? –

Él solo la miro un poco confundido. –No…no sé, no la he visto en todo el día. –

Ella bufó con impaciencia. Es que nadie sabía dónde estaba? O…quizás no querían decírselo? De alguna manera, la segunda opción le parecía más fiable. Bueno, a decir verdad, nadie en esa casa confiaba en ella.

–Miren, no he venido con intenciones de luchar… díganme donde esta Shinku hay algo importante que debo decirle. – Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque en realidad estaba bastante desesperada.

–AH!? Si crees que puedes excusarte con eso pues no hay manera! no voy a creerte desu!-

Suigintou se giró bruscamente para hacerle frente a la jardinera, su paciencia se había acabado y estaba tan histérica en este momento que golpearía a alguien y ese alguien tranquilamente podía ser Suiseiseki.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose con odio, si las miradas hablaran…

La jardinera menor trato de calmar un poco las cosas sujetando a su gemela por temor de que esta se le venga encima a Suigintou. Hinaichigo miraba todo aterrorizada desde detrás del sofá, esperando que alguna de las muñecas suelte el primer golpe. Jun arrugo un poco la frente.

–Y qué es eso "tan importante" que tienes que hablar con Shinku? – Comentó.

La albina empujo fuertemente a la gemela mayor, casi la hace caer debido a la cantidad de fuerza pero gracias a Souseiseki no lo hizo. Miro al chico con cara de pocos amigos.

–Solo…– trago saliva, interrumpiéndose. –Llévame con ella por favor. – Concluyo.

–Porque? Acaso vas a confesártele? Vamos, mujer! Suéltalo de una maldita vez desu! – Cuando no, Suiseiseki lanzando más leña al fuego.

Souseiseki se vio obligada a taparle la boca a su gemela, si seguía hablando quien sabe que tan mal podrían terminar las cosas.

–Está bien. Pero si llegas a hacer algo raro, no, si llegases a siquiera intentarlo… no tendré piedad Suigintou.– Todos, con excepción de Suigintou, miraron con sorpresa a la muñeca de azul. Últimamente estaba siendo bastante sobreprotectora con Shinku…

–Van a llevarme con ella o no? –

Todos se intercambiaron miradas incomodas y luego asintieron.

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitación de Jun<strong>… bueno, frente a la puerta de la misma:

–Está aquí dentro? – Pregunto con indiferencia la muñeca alada.

–Si…estuvo encerrándose mucho aquí en los últimos días, rara vez sale… es casi igual a lo que hacía el enano humano hace un año desu! – Comento sarcásticamente la muñeca de verde, recibiendo un leve golpe por parte de Jun.

–Hum…lo que sea, voy a entrar. Tengo que hablar con ella a toda costa.– Dijo cortantemente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Jun, Hina y Suiseiseki se alejaron.

–Una cosa Suigintou.- Advirtió Souseiseki antes de dar un paso atrás. –Cuidado con los libros.-

–Ah? Libros? De que-…!– Justo cuando abrió la puerta, antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañar, un libro se le aventó a la cara.

Apenas logro agacharse justo a tiempo solo para que el objeto pasara de largo e impactara con una tremenda fuerza en la cara de Suiseiseki, quien no tuvo suerte ni siquiera de reaccionar.

Suigintou miro con una súper cara de WTF? A la (desafortunada) muñeca tumbada en el suelo. La muñeca azul solo se limitó a actuar rápidamente y le metió una patada a la pobre albina haciendo que esta entrara de golpe en la habitación y luego, con esa misma rapidez, cerró la puerta. Lo que sea con tal de que nadie más salga herido.

Cuando levanto su cara del piso, pudo ver a Shinku parada frente a ella. La mirada que llevaba la muñeca rubia era una que Suigintou desconocía demasiado; Sus ojos, que por lo general siempre son de un alegre azul brillante, estaban muy oscuros casi parecían ser negros.

–S-s-s-Shinku? – Pregunto nerviosamente.

Ella no le respondió nada, solo se quedó mirándola en silencio. Daba algo de miedo.

Levantándose del suelo y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, continuo tratando de armar conversación. –He oído que….más bien, he visto que últimamente estas con un pésimo humor…s-se puede saber porque? –

Bajando un poco la mirada, respondió con apatía. –No me pasa nada.–

–Sí, seguro que no.– insistió con tono sarcástico. –No me engañaras de esa manera…–

–y porque quieres saberlo? –

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, porque? Bueno, no lo había pensado. –Bu-bueno…ya sabes…..puedes contármelo, yo…quizás…pueda ayudarte.–

–Eh?– Shinku le dedico una mirada confusa. –Qué? –

Suigintou se sonrojo un poco, miro a otro lado molesta. –Dije que….puedes contarme lo que pasa….de-después de todo no voy a burlarme de ti o algo parecido. –

La rubia levanto una ceja, acaso Suigintou estaba ofreciéndole ayuda? Porque? Acaso no la odiaba? Mostro una triste sonrisa, a pesar de que tal vez esto sea una especie de malévolo plan por parte de la muñeca alada, algo en su interior le decía que suelte todo de una vez.

No pudo contenerse…su cuerpo solo se movió y al hacerlo rodeo con sus brazos a su hermana mayor. La otra muñeca casi pega un salto, Shinku le estaba abrazando! Sentía que podía morir en ese mismo instante. Ahora, con la cara más roja que un tomate, intento apartarla pero no pudo…es más, las palabras ni siquiera lograban formarse en su boca.

Luego de unos segundos, Shinku se dio cuenta de lo que hiso (y con quien lo hiso) soltándose de inmediato. Al tomar un poco de distancia se disculpó. –Lo lamento! Fue un impulso…–

–N-no…no te preocupes….– tartamudeo algo incrédula. –Co-como sea! Vamos, dímelo…no tengo todo el día. – Lo que había hecho la muñeca rubia fue simplemente demasiado tierno, tanto, que casi no podía seguir manteniendo esa mirada molesta en su rostro.

Shinku parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero entonces solo callo y camino en dirección a la puerta. La abrió con ayuda de su bastón, al salir de la habitación se paró en frente de Jun, quien estaba sentado en el pasillo con las otras tres muñecas, él pensó que iba a golpearlo o algo parecido y por eso le dio una mirada entre confundido y desesperado.

Pero ella solo le dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa;

–Puedes prepararnos algo de té? –

* * *

><p><strong>En algún otro lugar….<strong>

Shirosaki, la forma humana de Laplace, se encontraba de pie en una habitación totalmente oscura. Estaba parado junto a un sillón donde estaba acostada la primera creación de Enju; Keikoutou. Esta miraba con total aburrimiento una esfera de cristal que sostenía en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra jugaba con su cabello. La única fuente de luz en ese lugar era la ya mencionada esfera que reflejaba lo que estaban haciendo cada una de las rozen maidens en ese momento.

Al aparecer la imagen de Shinku en la esfera Keiko hizo una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante.

–Sucedió algo, señorita? –

–Tsk! Ella va a contarle…– Bajo el tono de su voz hasta un murmullo, con tal de que solo ella pudiese escucharlo.

El hombre no entendió bien que estaba sucediendo pero dedujo que sería mejor no darle importancia a la situación. Buena idea.

Keiko lanzo con una tremenda y brutal fuerza la esfera de cristal hacia un lugar incierto al tiempo que gritaba "MALDICION!". Esta se hizo mil pedazos al chocar contra la pared.

Una vez que todos los pedacitos se esparcieron por doquier, la rubia peli-corta solo se llevó una mano a la boca con cierta sorpresa y arrepentimiento. –Ups…era eso caro? –

Shirosaki se hizo un facepalm. –Señorita, deberá tener algunas clases para controlar su furia….–

–Jejeje~ perdón, soy medio torpe con las cosas frágiles.– Dijo sacando la lengua y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, haciéndose la tonta.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta en casa de Jun:<strong>

Ambas muñecas, Suigintou y Shinku se encontraban encerradas en la habitación del chico de lentes. La muñeca de rojo le conto todo lo que le había estado sucediendo durante los últimos días, los múltiples encuentros con cierta muñeca y la cantidad de veces que estuvo actuando raro. La mayor solo escuchaba todo atentamente sin dar ningún tipo de comentarios, de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo a la taza de té que sostenía con delicadeza entre sus manos.

Cuando Shinku termino de dar los últimos detalles de lo sucedido miro a su hermana para comprobar que esta le esté escuchando. La albina solo tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

–Todo esto…lo que me contaste es verdad? –

–Lamentablemente si…– Estaba tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas, las cuales amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. –Yo…tengo miedo….que quiere de mí? –

Empezó a temblar ligeramente, algo que preocupo a la otra muñeca. La rubia se llevó una mano al pecho, tapando el extraño broche rojo que obtuvo de manera misteriosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Los decepcione con el cap. anterior, lo siento! en recompensa les traigo nuevos caps. que subiré a lo largo de la semana y tratare de hacerlos mas largos ok? todo bien? gracias! <strong>

Tengan en cuenta de que a partir del próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán feas... ;)

**Si ven que el cap. esta medio raro y todo eso es porque recibí ayuda de mi primita para escribirlo... ella tambien es fanatica de la serie y me ayudo bastante...demasiado diria yo xD **

**como sea, gracias como siempre! en especial a Nadaoriginal y a Nanis4816! xD (creo que asi eran sus nombres...ok, si los escribi mal tienen derecho a pegarme) **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP.8:''gross dich? ''**

Si todo esto estuvo pasando de verdad… no había más dudas, había encontrado la respuesta a sus preguntas! El único problema era que esa extraña muñeca parecía estar detrás de Shinku ahora….

Suigintou se quedó pensando en la situación. No dijo nada por unos momentos, aunque después dio un gran suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

–Entonces esto era…– dijo con tranquilidad. –Estuvo molestando por aquí también eh? Esa maldita…–

Shinku la miro con curiosidad. –A ti también se te apareció?...–

Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Fue hace varios días, sin embargo…no pensé que sería tan insistente.–

La otra muñeca no dijo nada. Solo la dejo continuar….

–Veras…apareció en mi N-Field y trato de luchar conmigo, peleamos por un buen rato y luego simplemente dijo que se daba por vencida. A la noche siguiente paso lo mismo.–

–Y…y entonces? –

–La derrote dos veces seguidas y dejo de aparecerse por allí… por lo que puedo ver ese no es tu caso.– le dirigió una mirada severa a la rubia, quien no dejaba de temblar.

Esta solo bajo la cabeza con cierto temor. –Yo…intente luchar contra ella pero…–

–"pero…"?–

–E-ella…ella….– empezó a tartamudear. Es que era bastante vergonzoso decir algo como "me da miedo" y más frente a Suigintou! De ninguna manera, tenía un orgullo que mantener.

Era mentira por supuesto. Ella nunca había intentado siquiera hacerle frente a Keikoutou, desde el principio esta se había mostrado bastante hostil así que no quería empeorar las cosas… además de que no era la única que estaba en peligro.

Miro nerviosamente a la albina, quien estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, tratando de hacer tiempo. La muñeca alada dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con la palma de su mano, haciendo saltar del susto a la pobre rubia.

–Dilo de una vez! –

–Bueno…emm…veras…..es todo un tema…– dijo fingiendo seriedad. –Como sea, estuvo acosándome en mis sueños y no encontré manera de alejarla, ella siempre vuelve! –

Suigintou se puso de pie. –Y me imagino que esa COSA que llevas ahí fue un regalo de ella. – dijo apuntando al broche rojo que Shinku llevaba en el centro de su lazo.

–Oh, lo descubriste.– admitió con poco entusiasmo. –Como lo supiste? –

–Bueno, era algo obvio. Por qué no te lo sacas? –

La muñeca rubia se estremeció, si se lo sacaba…

"Si te lo sacas me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrías durar siendo tú misma por última vez"

Al recordar esas palabras llenas de malicia, que fueron pronunciadas por aquella muñeca esa noche que le coloco el broche a la fuerza, no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de terror. Qué pasaría si se lo sacaba? No quería saberlo, preferiría llevarlo puesto hasta que todo este problema acabe…después de todo no era por su propio bien, lo que en verdad le aterraba era lo que podía pasarle a todos sus seres queridos; A sus hermanas, a Jun…

La quinta Rozen Maiden podía considerarse como alguien que está dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás. No le importa el hecho de salir lastimada, le preocupa más lo que le pase a otra persona. Aunque por supuesto, nunca lo admitiría públicamente.

…..

–No…no vale la pena, hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos ahora no te parece? – contesto de forma tajante. –Ah! Mira la hora… no te has quedado ya demasiado tiempo? –

–Efectivamente dos horas y media, Shinku…pero ese no es motivo para…!–

–No se habla más!– le interrumpió y la empujo fuera de la habitación.

–Espera! – Grito, sosteniéndose de los marcos de la puerta. –Que no se te ocurra enfrentarte a ella sola! –

Shinku abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces Suiseiseki hizo aparición.

–…..–

–…..–

–Eh…que están haciendo ustedes dos desu? –

–Nada en particular. – dijeron ambas al unísono y siguieron por sus respectivos caminos, Suigintou se dirigió escaleras abajo y Shinku cerró la puerta de la habitación. Dejando a la jardinera sola en medio del pasillo.

–Interrumpí algo desu? Yo solo venía a decirles que la cena estaba lista…– pregunto con curiosidad a la albina mientras le perseguía hasta la habitación del espejo. –No vas a quedarte a cenar? –

La muñeca de negro solo negó con la cabeza y dijo en tono susurrante; –….Suiseiseki, puedo pedirte un favor? –

–Um? Dependiendo de lo que me pidas desu… si no es nada malo tal vez lo haga.–

–Bueno…..

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde esa misma noche…<strong>

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, cenaron muy tarde ese día debido a que Nori se había quedado hablando con una ex compañera que no veía desde hace muchos años y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le fue de las manos. Al llegar a casa se había disculpado como pudo aunque eso no la salvo de todos los regaños por parte de Jun y las otras muñecas.

Souseiseki y Suiseiseki se quedaron a dormir en la habitación de Nori debido a que estaban demasiado cansadas como para ir hasta la casa de los abuelos, Hinaichigo estaba durmiendo con ella también pero en su cama.

Jun subió con pereza las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, la rubia se había ido a dormir hace ya un buen tiempo también. Se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las sabanas, estaba tan cansado…

Pero a pesar de estar súper cansado, no lograba pegar un ojo.

Daba vueltas en la cama, se tapaba, se destapaba…pero aun así no conseguía dormirse! Era realmente molesto, pasaban las horas y el sueño no mostraba ningún indicio de querer llegar.

Harto y aburrido, fue hacia la cocina a buscar algo para tomar. También pensó en quedarse a ver tele pero luego recordó todos los dolores de espalda que tuvo luego de dormir varias noches en el sofá. La idea fue eliminada inmediatamente.

Al volver a la habitación se encontró con Shinku. La ventana estaba abierta y ella estaba encima de su cama, observando el cielo nocturno.

–Lo siento, te desperté? – pregunto algo arrepentido.

–No te preocupes…no es eso.– Respondió con cierto cansancio. –No puedo dormir…–

–Yo tampoco…– Dijo y se sentó al lado de su muñeca, quien solo le dedico una mirada ligeramente sorprendida.

Se armó un silencio bastante incomodo entre los dos, él se quedó mirando al suelo y ella volvió su mirada al cielo. Estuvieron así por varios minutos.

–Perdón. – Soltó de repente.

–Eh?...porque? –

Giro un poco su cabeza para verlo y lo miro con cierta tristeza. –Admito que estuve actuando de una manera muy estúpida, especialmente contigo.–

–…bueno, no es tan así…–

–Claro que sí, siendo tan egoísta como lo soy… siempre término hiriendo a los demás. Ser odiada por medio mundo no me resultaría extraño.– murmuro mientras ocultaba su mirada con su flequillo.

–P-porque dices eso? – Él se empezó a preocupar por las palabras de la muñeca.

–Acaso no es verdad? – respondió tajante y luego continuo. –Yo…sinceramente amo esta pacifica vida que estamos llevando en estos momentos, si algo llegara a pasar….–

Jun puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia, esta levanto levemente la cabeza.

–Si algo llegara a pasar no sería culpa tuya.–

–Como que no!? Yo sé que escuchaste todas y cada una de las cosas que le conté a Suigintou esta tarde…–

–Es por eso que digo que no será tu culpa. Lo único que me molesta es el hecho de que no me lo contaste directamente a mi o siquiera a alguna de las otras… porque? –

–"Porque" dices….. Ahora que le he dicho todo esto a alguien…– Comenzaba a bajar cada el más el tono de su voz mientras temblaba ligeramente. –Ella no va a estar contenta, seguramente me está esperando ahora mismo! –

–Si quiere atacarte aquí y ahora pues que lo intente!– dijo con determinación. –Shinku…no estás sola! Si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que decirlo y entonces todos estaremos allí.–

–T-todos…?– balbuceo.

–Sí, todos. Tus hermanas, Nori…. Yo.–

Quizá no estaba expresando felicidad en este mismo momento pero por dentro estaba más que contenta por ese comentario, por ese apoyo que le estaba dando.

A ella nunca se le había ocurrido esa opción, bueno, lo había considerado en más de una ocasión mientras buscaba desesperadamente una solución. Aun así, el hecho de pedir ayuda le resultaba algo bastante arriesgado desde su posición. Ya sea por miedo o simplemente por orgullo, se negaba rotundamente a recibirla. Pero… de vez en cuando no estaría nada mal verdad? además de que la situación lo requería.

–Jun…– Ella le sonrió de manera tierna y tomo la mano del muchacho entre las suyas. –En serio me ayudarías? –

–Creí habértelo dicho en más de una ocasión. –

–Uh? Que cosa? –

–Yo te protegeré, pase lo que pase… no permitiría de ninguna manera que te llegaran a hacer daño.– hablo con seriedad. –Después de todo, lo prometí no es así? Jure por el anillo de la rosa que protegería tu rosa mystica.–

Shinku no pudo evitar sonreír más con las palabras de su médium. Él simplemente miro para otro lado tratando de mantener su postura seria, aunque sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas después de haberle mostrado esa sinceridad a su muñeca. Resultaba vergonzoso después de todo… haber dicho tales palabras.

…..

No mucho después de eso el joven de lentes finalmente cayo dormido…. La quinta Rozen Maiden, sin embargo, se quedó sentada al borde de la cama. No quería irse a dormir todavía. De alguna manera u otra tenía energía de sobra, se iría a descansar cuando fuera necesario.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban, la rutina volvió a ser la de siempre y nada, absolutamente nada, volvió a molestar a la rubia. Ahora comía normalmente, se iba a dormir normalmente y actuaba como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Sip, todo volvió a ser lo de siempre.<p>

Jun y Suigintou eran los únicos que sabían acerca de esa tal Keikoutou, quien perseguía a Shinku todo el tiempo mediante sus sueños. Aunque últimamente dejo de hacer aparición.

La muñeca de rojo volvió a disfrutar del pasatiempo de molestar a Jun a cada rato con todo tipo de peticiones y a ver a su detective favorito, Kun-kun!, con más ahínco que antes. Incluso el broche raro que recibió de Keiko termino en la basura. Hinaichigo se veía bastante contenta con tener a su hermana mayor de vuelta y Suiseiseki también se alegraba de tener alguien más a quien molestar a parte de Kanaria o Hina. Souseiseki estaba feliz a su manera, por fin había vuelto la Shinku que todas conocían!

Pero no todos compartían la misma felicidad por el mismo motivo…

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar…<strong>

La primera Enju Maiden conocida como _Keikoutou_, daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas mientras no dejaba de maldecir en ningún momento.

–Ciertamente… tiene una boquita bastante sucia, señorita.– Hablo el conejo, apareciendo de la nada misma.

–LAPLACE! – Grito con furia. –Y TU DONDE CARAJ*S ESTABAS!? –

El simplemente se sacó el sombrero a modo de saludo. –Yo también me alegro de verla, como estuvo en estos días? –

–NO ES MOMENTO DE JUGAR! –

Ignorando el grito, el solo continuo hablando. –Una de sus hermanas quiere comunicarse con usted.–

–Oh? Oh? Quién es? Quién? – Con una bipolaridad al nivel Dios, la rubia peli-corta cambio por completo su tono de voz hablando con dulzura y emoción.

El conejo blanco se hizo a un lado y detrás apareció; Una muñequita de ojos turquesa y con un ondulado cabello marrón claro. Ella tímidamente avanzo hacia adelante.

–Keikoutou.– Hablo. –Vine aquí a hacerte algunas preguntas…–

–Garudaaaaaaaaaaa~! – (inserten corazoncitos aquí) se le abalanzo encima a la recién llegada.

La castaña suspiro y se corrió un poco más a la izquierda, haciendo que la pobre rubia pasara de largo y besara el piso.

–Keikoutou esto es serio.– Dijo con cansancio.

Frotándose la frente debido al golpe que se dio, keiko se levantó un tanto decepcionada. –En serio? Que sucede ahora? –

–Es sobre Aotenjou… no se encuentra en un buen estado.–

Ella no se mostró muy interesada en el tema, dejo escapar una risa de resignación y dijo; –Ja! Nadie la obliga a ser tan débil! –

La otra muñeca la miro con desconcierto. –Qué? Eso quiere decir que fuiste tú la que….!?–

–Entonces eso lo explica todo…– murmuro con furia. –Es culpa de Aotenjou después de todo. La razón por la cual no puedo salir de aquí…–

* * *

><p><strong>Es cierto que en el cap. anterior dije ''las cosas se pondran feas'' pero sinceramente ahora ando un poco deprimida y no quiero hacer sufir a nadie! xD por eso dejemos lo siniestro para la proxima vale? no me peguen! DX<strong>

**Y aclarando algunas cosas: Garuda hace aparicion! ella es la segunda enju maiden saben? y Aotenjou ... se los dire despues.**

**lamento que el cap. este aburrido, porque desde mi punto de vista si que lo esta! no se si pensaran lo mismo, como sea. Tomenlo como si fuera una especie de relleno (?**

**como siempre, gracias por el apoyo! por los reviews...por todo! los quiero! xD **

**hasta la proxima. shao**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP.9: "Müll"**

Ahora que todo había vuelto, aparentemente, a la normalidad. Jun ya no tenía que preocuparse más por el bienestar de sus muñecas y se dedicaría a volver a su rutina diaria; despertarse temprano en las mañanas e ir con Tomoe a estudiar a la biblioteca.

Nori iba siempre a la práctica de lacrosse, así que de vez en cuando tenían que comer comida comprada. Aunque ahora Shinku contaba con más compañía, Kanaria iba de vez en cuando de visita y Suigintou…iba por unas horas y luego se volvía a ir diciendo que solo estaba de pasada.

Con Tomoe tan ocupada en estos momentos, Hinaichigo ya no podía ir a su casa ni pasar el tiempo con ella. Así que se la pasa en la casa Sakurada al no tener nada más que hacer. Souseiseki esta yendo más seguido y por eso Suiseiseki ya no tiene por qué ir a visitarla.

Los problemas que se plantearon hace unas semanas se habían quedado como nada más que un mal recuerdo…cierto?

* * *

><p>–Jun! Que paso con el té?– pregunto molesta la quinta rozen maiden.<p>

–Ya voy! Maldición… no puedes esperar un minuto!? –

–Kun-kun ya empezó! Y no puedo disfrutar del capítulo sin mi taza de té!–

El muchacho le entrego la taza a la muñeca y se dispuso a salir corriendo de su casa, estaba llegando tarde por culpa de Shinku! Otra vez…

Una vez que salió del hogar, empezó a caminar rápidamente. No le gustaba hacer esperar a Tomoe, quien siempre llegaba puntualmente.

_"Por una parte es bueno que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad pero… también es molesto de cierta manera…"_ Pensó.

–Sakurada-kun! – llamo alguien detrás de él, era Tomoe. –Menos mal que te alcance…–

–Eh? No estabas en la escuela? –

–Me quede dormida… y me apresure a alcanzarte en cuanto saliste de tu casa…– hablaba haciendo una pausa a cada rato, se notaba que había corrido mucho.

Una vez que su compañera descanso un rato, ambos se fueron juntos rumbo a la biblioteca. Donde pasaron la mayor parte del día. Al atardecer empezó a hacer muchísimo calor, por lo que las muñecas y Nori se quedaron encerradas con aire acondicionado en la residencia hasta que anocheció. El joven médium, por otro lado, salió con unos amigos por allí…

Esa noche Jun llego no mucho después de que todos se hayan ido a acostar. Entro sigilosamente y subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

–Hey. –

Jun pego un salto. Al ver de quien se trataba, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. –Muñeca loca…casi me matas de un infarto! –

–Eso sería lógicamente imposible dado a que todavía eres joven. Como sea, estas no son horas de llegar a casa desu! – Lo regaño.

–Es que surgió una salida con unos amigos y no pude negarme y….porque rayos te tengo que dar explicaciones? Que haces despierta de todas formas? –

–Estaba despidiéndome de Souseiseki desu.– respondió dándole poca importancia a la pregunta. –Vamos a dormir antes de que Nori despierte y nos mate a los dos desu~–

–Buena idea.–

* * *

><p><em>***Todo estaba oscuro, apenas podía ver el suelo en donde caminaba. Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía, él solo caminaba… luego de un indeterminado periodo de tiempo se dispuso a observar los alrededores; todo estaba desolado y seco, era un terreno muy amplio algo así como una especie de jardín. También había ciertas estructuras y edificaciones, todos abandonados y destruidos.<em>

_–Este es…. El mundo de Suigintou?– Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta._

_No. Por el estado en el que se encontraba el lugar aquel tranquilamente podía ser confundido con el mundo de la muñeca alada. De no ser porque había claras diferencias entre ese y este lugar._

_El conocía el mundo de la primera rozen… en cambio, este lugar era uno en el que nunca estuvo. Ni siquiera se parecía a algún N-field conocido._

_Y entonces…***_

Jun se levantó sobresaltado, tenía el corazón a mil y sudaba. Lentamente se llevó una mano a la frente. Que había sido eso? Una pesadilla? Efectivamente.

Un ensordecedor grito de desesperación fue eso que lo despertó. Lo más…feo, por así decirlo, es que el grito era de Shinku. Luego de calmarse un poco, se dispuso a pensar que estaba equivocado. Después de todo, él nunca había la había escuchado gritar…aunque de cierta manera, algo le decía que se trataba de su muñeca. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse verdad? Porque ella seguramente estaba durmiendo ahora mismo en su maleta y nada pareció haberla molestado en los últimos días… eso que él tuvo, no fue más que un tonto sueño.

Con eso en mente, consiguió las agallas suficientes para dormirse de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, en la sala:<strong>

Todas las muñecas, exceptuando a Suigintou y a Kanaria obviamente, se encontraban bastante aburridas mientras esperaban por Nori para que les prepare el almuerzo. Estaban emocionadas ya que después de todo iban a comer hamburguesas florales!

–Shinkuuuu~– Canturreaba una muñequita vestida de rosa. –Estoy aburrida, ven a jugar conmigo! –

–Y desde cuando tengo la obligación de jugar contigo? – Respondió con pura indiferencia la muñeca roja.

–Solo por hoy nano! Por favor!–

–En ese caso ve a jugar con Suiseiseki entonces…–

–No, ella es mala con Hina nano! De ninguna manera!–

La pobre rubia dio un suspiro. –Hinaichigo…basta con eso, trato de leer este libro.–

–Eso es mentira! –

–Porque dices eso?–

–Porque agarraste el libro cuando me acerque a ti, nano! Y además lo estas sosteniendo al revés! – Le apunto mientras hacia una mueca de enfado. Shinku quedo completamente en blanco. Que más podía hacer? La había descubierto.

–E-entonces Hinaichigo…a que te gustaría jugar?–

* * *

><p>–No puedo creer que nos haya arrastrado a Suiseiseki, Souseiseki y a mí para que juguemos a las escondidas con ella.– renegaba mientras subía escaleras arriba. La pequeña fresa se encontraba en la planta baja contando en este momento.<p>

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Jun, su supuesto escondite, algo hizo que se detenga. Un agudo dolor de cabeza provoco que perdiera levemente el equilibrio.

Sin darse cuenta, ella inadvertidamente apareció en una elegante sala bastante silenciosa…su propio N-Field. La luz del sol se filtraba por una gran ventana, iluminando los muebles de aquel lugar. Los pétalos de rosa flotaban por ahí. Estaba confundida, que había pasado? Hace un rato estaba subiendo las escaleras en camino a la habitación de Jun y de repente esto. Acaso se había quedado dormida? No puede haber otra forma de entrar a su propio mundo si no es así.

No paso mucho tiempo de tranquilidad. Al fijarse mejor en los detalles de su propio mundo pudo ver que los pétalos comenzaban a secarse y a marchitarse. El cielo se empezaba a descolorar, todo esto sucedía de manera lenta pero cada vez era más visible.

–Al fin puedo verte de nuevo…– Una voz femenina que conocía bastante bien hizo presencia.

Se volteó bruscamente para comprobar si lo que estaba sucediendo era de verdad. Lamentablemente lo era. A pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba había una figura entre las sombras, está ligeramente se movió al tiempo que soltaba una risita algo perturbadora.

Al avanzar un poco más, saliendo de la oscuridad, todo el cuerpo de Shinku se tensó.

–K-k-Keikoutou! – Dijo con miedo. –Que… que haces aquí? Se supone que tu…!–

–Pobrecita…en serio creíste que me había rendido? –

La muñeca de rojo retrocedió un poco. –V-vete… ahora mismo. –

–No quierooo~– Se burló. –He venido aquí a decirte algo importante sabes? –

–DEJAME EN PAZ! – Grito Shinku y le arrojo a la otra muñeca una taza de porcelana que se encontraba en una mesita detrás de ella.

Keiko no se sorprendió, es más ni se inmutó. Solo se quedó en su lugar. En un instante desfundo su espada. Fue cosa de un segundo pero antes de que la taza llegara a golpearle, se partió a la mitad en un corte limpio.

–Guarda esa energía.– Dijo con un tono serio y luego simplemente se desvaneció en el aire apareciendo al instante detrás de Shinku. –Porque tú y yo terminaremos con esto AHORA. –

–Que quieres decir? –

–Tú y yo lucharemos…Que te parece si nos encontramos mañana a la medianoche? la ganadora matara a la perdedora.–

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Ella se giró levemente para poder ver la cara de su enemiga, esta tenía una peligrosa sonrisa que le daba escalofríos. La perdedora morirá? Si ese sería el caso entonces… no perdería por nada del mundo.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, aun con la duda persistiendo en su mente, ella simplemente acepto la propuesta.

–Está bien, que así sea. –

…...

Cuando recobro la conciencia se encontró a sí misma en la cama de Jun. Se levantó de allí con cierta pereza. Eso de recién…habrá sido solo un sueño? Imposible. Eso definitivamente había pasado de verdad. Mientras se encontraba deliberando sobre eso, Hinaichigo abrió la puerta.

–Unyuu…Shinku! Ya cena esta lista! – Anuncio alegremente y se acercó a su hermana mayor para tomarle la mano. –Vamos, apúrate o se enfriara! –

–Oh, si…vamos. – respondió algo distraída.

* * *

><p><strong>En el N-Field de Keikoutou;<strong>

Un agujero de conejo se abrió y de el salió Keiko, estaba terriblemente cansada…pues abrir un N-field de la nada misma es súper complicado, incluso para alguien con una fuente de energía inacabable como ella. Se lanzó a su sillón y se dispuso a dar una siesta.

–Como le fue, señorita? – pregunto Shirosaki.

–Aish… terriblemente mal! Lo único que quiero es dormir un poco…–

–Espero que no haya tenido que usar la violencia. –

–Descuida no lo hice…– respondió dándole poca importancia. –Ya sabes que no me gusta romper mis juguetes nuevos. –

El hombre sonrió a modo de complicidad. Luego él se disculpó formalmente y abandono el lugar, dejando a la rubia descansar tranquila.

* * *

><p>Ya mientras todos almorzaban tranquilos, algunos comentaban lo que les había pasado durante el día. La más pequeña muñequita se quejaba de no haber podido terminar de jugar con sus hermanas al escondite, Jun daba comentarios sobre lo insoportablemente lleno que se encontraba el colegio ese día y Shinku… ella estaba inerte. No hacía nada más que mirar fijamente su plato de comida, las palabras de Keikoutou resonaban en su mente una y otra vez.<p>

–Shinku-chan?– Llamo Nori, tratando de hacerla volver a la realidad. –Estas bien? –

Eso hizo que Jun y Souseiseki dejaran de comer para observar a la rubia.

–Eh?...si, porque lo preguntas…? –

–No estas comiendo nada…–

–Umm….No tengo hambre, Hinaichigo si quieres acabalo por mi…– Empujo el plato hacia un costado y abandono la mesa. Eso resulto sospechoso para la jardinera menor y el médium.

Una vez que salió del lugar, se detuvo en el pasillo…miro hacia cierto lugar y se dirigió allí; a la sala de almacenamiento, donde se encontraba ese gran espejo que les permitía ir y venir de los N-field.

Ingreso al lugar y se quedó parada frente al espejo, observándose a sí misma reflejada en él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un estado de semi-panico , respiraba con dificultad y estaba temblando. Ella apoyo su frente en la superficie lisa del espejo, obligándose a calmarse.

Poco a poco su respiración se calmó y ella fue capaz de enderezarse…

–Shinku?– Una suave e inocente vocecita pronuncio su nombre. Al voltear pudo ver que se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que Hinaichigo. Esta camino con cierto temor hacia su hermana mayor. –Te sientes bien? –

–Me encuentro perfectamente bien. No necesitas preocuparte por mi.– Le contesto en un tono gélido, lo que hizo que la menor se asuste un poco.

Tratando de impedir que eso le afecte, la pequeña avanzo un poco más hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Shinku. Quien tenía una expresión bastante indiferente en este momento.

–Te vas a ir? –

–No…no por ahora.–

–Si te vas….volverás?–

Ella cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a la pequeña. –No lo sé.–

–No quiero que te vayas!– levanto la voz a la vez que daba otro paso adelante.

Shinku se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba mentir pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad. Mucho menos a la pequeña fresa, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría si le llegara a contar todo lo que le estuvo pasando.

–Lo lamento…–


End file.
